Todavía te pienso
by La juana laloca
Summary: El reencuentro luego de muchos años. M para capítulos futuros. Skip beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

¿Cuantos años han pasado desde que no lo veo? ¿Porque a pesar de que mi cuerpo ya no desconoce el deseo, aun anhelo solo su toque? Como extraño cuando todavía era inocente y cercamos.

Así es como se dio cuenta de cual arrepentida estaba de haber dejado a su exnovio llegar tan lejos, él no era su verdadero amor y nunca llegaría a serlo. Por eso es que no pudo mantener más la relación y decidió terminarla. De cualquier forma, su carrera en este momento no le dejaba tiempo para más, solo llamar a moko-san y al durama-ya cada 3 semanas y hablaban tan poco que era casi inexistente.

Y asi es como empezó a rememorarlo y fantasear en cómo sería su tacto, mientras se tocaba a si misma mientras pensaba en él. Tsuruga-san

Toco sus pechos y bajo lentamente imaginando que esas eran las manos de ren, como al tocar su clítoris poco a poco sentía como se apretaban con una sensación de vacío y añoranza, hasta que llego al orgasmo relajándose y dejándose hundir en el jacuzzi recordando lo que paso hace ya 5 años.

-Presidente, esto no da para más. Ya no soporto amarlo en secreto y siento que mi corazón va a reventar. Por favor ayúdeme a ir a américa, juro trabajar mucho más duro y aparte, acabo de terminar mis estudios y cumplí mi mayoría de edad, ya no tengo impedimentos.

\- kyoko-san, en verdad sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Acá ya tienes un nombre e irte implica volver a empezar de cero, ¿tu entiendes que allá no voy a poder ayudarte y tendrás que trabajar más que el doble para conseguir lo que tienes ahora, cierto?

Kyoko lo miro derrotada y con los hombros caídos, ya no tenía nada que perder, lo único que quería era escapar y tratar de volver a sellar su corazón.

-lo entiendo totalmente presidente, no se lo estaría pidiendo si no lo hubiera pensado por largo tiempo, incluso he ahorrado plata suficiente para irme y conseguir algún lugar donde dormir allá, es solo que … yo solo necesito que me ayude a cambiarme a alguna agencia de su confianza, por favor, solo eso le pido.

Lory sin más, al ver su cara suplicante no le quedo nada más que ayudarla. Pero no dejaría sola a su más preciado talento, la dejaría a cargo de la mejor agencia y la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, aunque ella no se enterara.

-Está bien, pero primero que todo necesito saber si quieres mantener tu nombre artístico o deseas empezar totalmente de cero.

-desde hoy en adelante seré Jeane Baker.

Y así es como comenzó su nueva vida.


	2. En el pasado

En el pasado

Como siempre, las primeras audiciones fueron difíciles. Pero debía ser sincera, sin las recomendaciones de la agencia del presidente, ella estaría todavía en la calle.

De ahí para adelante todo fue bien, trabajo en comerciales, una que otra miniserie e incluso para algunos bloggers de youtube, hasta que llego su gran oportunidad. Nunca lo vio venir, cuando recibió la oferta de protagonizar el remake de Con faldas y a lo loco. Era más que una gran oportunidad y dio todo su esfuerzo, recibió incluso muy buenas críticas luego de estrenada su primera película. No lo podía creer cuando algunos comentaristas la describían como la nueva Marilyn Monroe.

Todo esto catapulto su carrera, vinieron los desfiles, películas y un sinfín de trabajos, y aunque fue capaz de trabajar en desfiles de alta costura en los cuales sabia estaba trabajando tsuruga-san, nunca fue capaz de toparse con él.

Hoy, luego de todos estos años todavía no podía creer la oportunidad que se le acaba de ofrecer y con nada y más y nada menos que con tsuruga-san como coestrella, la razón por la que se encuentra hundida en este jacuzzi.

¿Sería capaz de hacer la primera película de la serie crossfire junto a él? Ella había leído por encima el borrador y no podía mentir, diciendo que no se le había acelerado el corazón pensando en que podría hacer todas esas cosas junto al amor de su juventud, aunque fuera solo actuación esto sería más que personal para ella y eso es lo que la mantiene indecisa.

No, ella es más fuerte que esto. Todos estos años forjándose un nombre y el reconocimiento de sus compañeros. Si, lo haría. Se levantó decidida, tomo du bata y se dirigió a tomar su teléfono para avisarle de su decisión a phill, su manager. Luego de largo rato hablando, quedaron de acuerdo en ver los detalles y condiciones más a fondo en la mañana.

Y así, se fue a descansar. Con una nueva resolución que podría cambiar para siempre si vida.


End file.
